fictionalcrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Wreck-It Ralph
Wreck-It Ralph is a series by Walt Disney Animation Studios consisting in two feature movies and other promotional material. The story of the original movie revolves around the titular character, an arcade game villain who rebels against his role as villain, and start a quest to become a hero. During his adventure, Ralph meets many other characters, including some from existing video games. Movies *''Wreck-It Ralph'' (November 2, 2012) *''Ralph Breaks the Internet: Wreck-It Ralph 2'' (November 21, 2018) Videogames Some different video games were released to promote the movie: *''Fix-It Felix, Jr.'' (2012), an actual arcade cabinet based on the game from the movie, never released in arcades, but only shown at conventions and in Disney parks. The gameplay is an almost perfect replica of the one showed in the movie. An online version with some slight changes is available at Disney.com. *''Fix-It Felix, Jr.'' (June 7, 2012), online. A different version than the arcade one, it doesn't have an ending, and has different power ups and slight differences in graphics. *''Hero's Duty'' (October 2012), online game based on the game from the movie, found at Disney.com. *''Sugar Rush Speedway'' (October 2012), online game based on the game from the movie, found at Disney.com. *''Wreck-It Ralph'' (October 30, 2012), the official movie tie-in game, released for Nintendo DS and Wii. The story takes place some time after the movie. *''Wreck-It Ralph Storybook Deluxe'' (November 2012), an interactive ebook for iOS, including a recreation of Sugar Rush and its "Bake A Kart" mode. *''Wreck-It Ralph'' (November 2012), an app for iOS and Android including three games based on the movie: Fix-It Felix Jr., Hero's Duty and Sugar Rush: Sweet Climber, then updated to include two more: Turbo Time and Hero's Duty: Flight Command. Additionally, Pac-Man: Ralph Breaks the Maze was released on October 1, 2018 to promote the second movie, however that's only considered a Pac-Man game with guests from the movie. Publications *''Wreck-It Ralph: The Junior Novelization'' (September 18, 2012) *''Wreck-It Ralph'' (September 18, 2012), novelization in the Little Golden Book series. *''Disney Comic Zone'' (January - October 2013), a two-issue magazine including three Wreck-It Ralph comic stories: "Wrecking Party" and "The Donut Kart" in issue 1, and "The Final Level Boss" in issue 2. *''Wreck-It Ralph'' (2013), comic adaptation of the movie published in various European magazines. *''Tricky Treats'' (July 22, 2014), story published in the book 5-Minute Spooky Stories. Toys Various toys based on the movie were released, including action figures and karts based on racers from Sugar Rush, and a toy gun based on Hero's Duty. A series of figures called Power Pac Figures was released by Bandai to promote Ralph Breaks the Internet: Wreck-It Ralph 2. Each figure comes with a code to unlock a character-specific maze in the game Pac-Man: Ralph Breaks the Maze. 15 figures were released: *''Power Pac Figures - Series 1'', including 10 figures, released in blind boxes: Ralph, Vanellope, Felix, Sergeant Calhoun, Taffyta, Cybug, Grumpy, Snow White, Elsa and Eeyore. *''Power Pac Collectible Set'', a 6-pack including Ralph, Vanellope, Felix and the exclusive Mulan, Merida and Rapunzel figure. *''Power Pac Display - Oh My Disney!: figurine display shaped like the "Oh My Disney" Caslte from the Disney site and including an exclusive Cinderella figure. *''Power Pac Display - Sugar Rush: figurine display shaped like the Sugar Rush cabinet and including an exclusive Vanellope in her kart figure. Links to other series Note: video game characters appearing "alive" in the movie create an '''in-universe link', while arcade cabinets that only appear as such only create a sub-universe link, because they only appear as games within the movie.'' Also note that since some characters or games in the movie were created as original and generic, it's inevitable that they feature some traits similar to existing series, but those are not considered direct references. Most notably ''Hero's Duty is considered a generic sci-fi first-person shooter, and while it features elements from existing games it does so exclusively because it's of the same genre.'' Category:Crossover series Category:Disney Category:Series Category:Movies